Intoxicated Lust
by River Redfox Wolfe
Summary: See that person over there getting beat up by Thor and his friends? Well, that's me. I'm Loki, God of Mischief, and this is my story of how I fell in love with Lillian, Thor's daughter. I know what you're going to say: 'How did you, Loki, God of Mischief, fall in love with Thor's daughter of all people?...'
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

See that person over there getting beat up by Thor and his friends? Well, that's me. I'm Loki, God of Mischief, and this is my story of how I fell in love with Lillian, Thor's daughter. I know what you're going to say: 'How did you, Loki, God of Mischief, fall in love with Thor's daughter of all people? The daughter of the man you used to call your brother. The child of the man you claim to loathe and constantly endanger without care.'

I'll tell you how. It's a long, complicated, very messy story that I'm sure someone would enjoy hearing. Come and see how I fell in love with Lillian. Where to start off first? Let me see here…. Oh! I know where I should start. I was walking to see mother, I don't remember what for but it was for something when Thor and his friends jumped me and they beat me to a pulp. My already healing split lip, now bleeding again.

They beat me for hours every day, this day was the worst of them yet, and Thor would always punch me last. This time he dragged me to the men's room and made me have sex with him. This was one of those times I wanted to say 'No' but Thor would force me to suck him anyway. Thor didn't know what I was doing with Lillian at night or when we had lessons with mother. He left the men's room leaving me on the floor all bloody, covered in bruises, and semen.


	2. The First Time I Saw Lillian in Years

**Chapter One: The First Time I Saw Lillian in Years**

I walked out of the men's room to meet mother in the throne room. As I did I ran into none other than Lillian herself. I nodded as I walked by her. "Hello, Mother, you wanted to see me," I said as I walked into the throne room. My mother talked to me for hours and I couldn't get Lillian out of my mind. Mother said,"Are you alright, my son?" I said,"What?" She said,"I asked if you are alright?" I said,"Yes, yes I'm fine Mother." Mother dismissed me and I went back to my room, running into Lillian yet again. Lillian smiled up at me,"Hello, Uncle Loki." I replied,"Hello." I opened my bedroom door and said,"I'll see you at dinner, Lillian." Lillian nodded,"Alright, Uncle Loki, see you at dinner." I said "Ok" as I closed my door and sighed.

At dinner, I ate very little and didn't talk. Mother was trying to talk to me but I was staring at my plate. When I noticed her attempts at getting my attention I responded with,"What?" Mother smiled and replied,"I said how are you doing?" I said,"Oh, I'm doing fine, mother, may I be excused?" Mother nodded and I left the table and went back to my room and took a shower. I sat down on the shower floor and I heard the door open. I called out asking,"Who is it?" I heard a small voice say,"It's me, Uncle Loki." I blushed lightly and called back,"Oh, stay in the bedroom, I'll be out in a minute!" But I suppose she hadn't heard me as she walked into the bathroom. I pulled my legs up to my chest trying to hide my lower half from her. I tensed and said,"I-I-told you to wait in the bedroom." She blushed and replied,"Sorry, I didn't hear you over the water." I sighed,"Close your eyes or something while I get dressed." She nodded. I grabbed my green and gold boxer briefs and put them on and said,"Ok, you can look now." She turned around and blushed. I asked,"So, why are you in my room?" She replied as she walked closer to me,"I came to see if you were ok, Uncle Loki." I blushed and said,"I'm fine, Lillian." She kept moving toward me, getting closer and closer until her lips were only a few inches apart from mine. Then I did something I never did or thought to do before. I kissed her.


	3. This SHould Have Happened

**Chapter Two: This Should Have Happened**

The next morning I woke up with Lilian next to me. I looked around my room. We were both were naked. I said,"What in Fenrir's name have I done?" I walked into my bathroom. I took a nice long warm shower and got dressed and went to the dining hall for breakfast. As I walked to the dining hall, Thor and his friends come up behind me and punched the shit me. I heard Lillian's voice,"Father, what are you doing to Uncle Loki?" Thor says,"Teaching him a lesson, Lillian." Lilian says,"Leave Uncle Loki alone. I love him!" I looked at her and back to Thor. I thought,'What in Valhalla was going on?' Thor looked at Lillian,"Your what?" Lillian says,"I'm in love with Uncle Loki, Father." He looked at her then at me. I ran to my room. I stripped my clothes and got in the shower and cried. Then I heard the door open and Lillian walked into the bathroom,"You ok?" I say,"Do I look ok!" Lillian jumped,"I'm sorry father should never have done that." I looked at her and sniffed. She says,"Are you ok, Uncle Loki?" I shake my head no. She hugs me and I hug her back. I cried like I have never cried before Lillian rubs my back. Lillian smiled as she kissed me. She got undressed and got into the shower with me and washed my hiar. I moaned as she says,"You like that don't you?" I nod as I moan again. She giggles. I smiled,"I love your laugh." She said,"Thank you." I kissed her. Lillian kissed back. I kept kissing her.

I woke up in late afternoon, with Lillian on my chest. I didn't move. I stayed very still even though my bladder was screaming at me to get up and go pee. Then Lillian woke up. She said,"Afternoon." She let me up and I ran to the bathroom. I walked out a few minutes later. Lillian giggles. I say,"What?" She says,"You forgot your clothes." I say,"Oh." I put on my clothes. I kissed her when I walked back to the bed in my boxer briefs. I smiled as she sat up. She smiled back at me. I pull her into a hug. She hugged me back and she didn't let me go. I smiled,"Lillian, I need to get dressed." She let me go so I could get dressed. After I got dressed, she says,"Are you hungry?" I nod,"We should get to the dining hall." I started to walk down there. Thor and his friends beat the shit out of me. I walked in the dining hall.


	4. Stan Lee

**AN.**

 _Today we lost one of Marvel comics best writers Stan Lee. Stan Lee was 95 years old. He will be missed by Marvel fans and non-Marvel fans. We are going to miss you Stan Lee._


End file.
